six months of bliss
by StartTheCar
Summary: What happens when Malcolm meets an American woman with a dirty mouth and a mind to match. Rated M for a reason. (This is my first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the coffee shop Addie decides it was time to order another coffee. She was sitting at her laptop for too long waiting to video chat with her family back in America. Closing her laptop, memories flash back of the reasons why she left. Why everyone thought it would be good for her to "change her scenery." No one knew how much her life would change moving to London. No one looked at her will pity. No one knew her, and she entered a new type of life style she would have never considered in the small sleepy little town in Deep South Louisiana. She picks up her cellphone and places it in her back pocket of her black jeans. Pulling her white tank top that bunched up by her waist just showing her top of her black lace camisole she surprisingly saw someone she knew walk passed her.

Here he was in London wearing his Army outfit and from the sound of his harshness in his voice he was bickering with the man next to him. Standing in line waiting to order coffee stood the colonel and Malcolm Tucker. Addie walks up behind the to unlikely pair listening to their conversation. "Look you twat, I don't care what you fucking think of me. Let's just get this shit done." The colonel rolls his eyes at Malcolm, "Would you like daddy to put you over his knee and spank you?" A wicked smile crept on Addie's lips, "Only if you promise to fuck me hard after." Both men stop talking and with shocked expressions on there faces turn around to see Addie. Malcolm looks at the beautiful woman in front of him. He likes her black hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her milk white skin and devilish grin she was giving made his heart skip a beat.

She gives a smile and a wink. "Hello, Colonel. How's my favorite aunt doing?" A smile crosses the colonel's face he closes the small distance between them and gives her a hug. She hated the feeling of his arms around her and turns stiff. He's family on her dead husband's side. The memory of him trying to kiss her last time he seen her crept into her mind while she steps back from the hug. "She's doing good. She told me you moved here." There in his eyes she seen it…pity. "How are you doing here?" She smiles and ignores the pity look in his eyes, "I'm doing fucking fantastic." She moves her eyes from the colonel to the man next to him and smiles. She can't help but think he's handsome. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He turns and looks at Malcolm. Malcolm had a charming smile on his face. He was intrigue by this woman and the things that came out her mouth. "Addie this is Malcolm Tucker, Malcolm this is Addie Thibodaux." Malcolm put his hand out to shake Addie's hand she grabs his hand to shake it. He felt a spark between them and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Addie." A smile spreads across her lips as she felt a spark also. The colonel saw the exchange between them and jealousy rise in him. Knowing about her and her new life style with not boyfriends just friends with benefits the colonel couldn't help but be annoyed with her looking at this pencil dick Malcolm like that. "No, not him Addie." Malcolm and Addie smiled bigger at each other. She loves the aggravated tone in the colonel's voice. She never cared for him. He always flirted with her even when she was married to his first cousin. "Okay, Colonel…I'll just put him on my to do list." Malcolm smirks. She winks at Malcolm then her computer started to ring. "Sorry fellas, I'm getting a call. Bye colonel. Bye Malcolm Tucker it was nice to meet you. Keep pissing him off for me." She pats the colonel on the back and winks at Malcolm walking away back to her spot where she left her laptop plugged in. Malcolm watches Addie walk away, "Wow…I think I just met a woman I'll marry, then piss off and then she'll take half my fucking stuff." The colonel turn his head with eyes staring down at Malcolm "Leave her alone pencil dick." He turns and place his order then turns back to the man he loath again, "By the way, she's not the marrying type."

Malcolm rolls his eyes then places his order. The colonel gets his cup of coffee then walks to Addie while she is talking to her brother and sister in law over video chat. He didn't care who she was talking to and he rudely interrupts her, "Addie, don't mess with the Englishman." Addie looks up from her laptop while her brother and sister in law just looks at Addie confused. "First off colonel, He's Scottish not English. Second, I didn't see not wedding band, you know like the one you have on your hand when you kissed me." Malcolm walks up gives Addie a coffee he ordered just for her with the help from the employee that knew what she liked to drink. She smiles at the man while reaching for the cup of coffee, "Thank you, Malcolm." She turns her attention back to the colonel, "Third I can fuck whomever I choose." She stops takes a sip of coffee. "Plus I've heard rumors about Scotsmen being well endowed." She winks at Malcolm. "Goodbye Colonel give my best to your mother for me." Malcolm stands there listening and watching this conversation between the two with a grin while biting his lower lip. The colonel storms off. Malcolm knew he needed to talk to her again. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a business card. He hands it to Addie, "I'd love to talk to you again. My personal cellphone number is on the back text or call. I'd love to help you realize the rumor is true." A smile crosses her lips while he turns to leave, she watches him walk out of the coffee shop.

"Addie! What the fuck just happened?" asked her laughing her sister in law. She turns head from watching his ass. Biting her lower lip she answers "Oh nothing much I just found my next man toy."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into work Malcolm meets up with his assistant Sam, "Good morning." With a quick smile he answers, "Not sure if it is yet. Have to see if my little marionette dolls did the right thing last night." Opening his door to his office he takes off his jacket, "Sam, I would like tea." Sam nods and rushes to get his tea. Malcolm reaches for his first newspaper to read while he pushes play on the recordings. Sam walks through the door placing his cup of tea down on his desk. Malcolm made a few witty remarks then Sam left to tend to her work when his cellphone made a noise. He didn't recognize the number but smirks when he read, "Hello Mr. Malcolm Tucker. This is Addie Thibodaux. I took the liberty to save you number under the name "Well Endowed Scotsman."" He rereads the text message remembering the meeting her two days ago. Deciding to text her back immediately, "Appropriate name indeed. If I'm still on your to do list, you will know it to be true…hopefully soon." He places his phone down reading over the papers again.

Reading the reply to her text Addie smiles wickedly. She had just finished her "To Do" list for the day written out in front of her she grabs her pen, and adds "Malcolm Tucker" to the bottom of her list with a star next to his name. She takes a picture of her "To Do" and attaches it to her text, "As you can see I did." Finishing his cup of tea he hears his phone again he picks it up as Jamie came in "Malcolm" Malcolm looks up from his phone before he could read the text, "Jamie." Looking back down at his phone he reads the text and sees that picture of her "To Do" list with his name on it. He felt warmth throughout his body as his member starts to grow. He text back to her, "Are you busy tonight, sweetheart?" "Awe he call me sweetheart…poor man," thinks Addie. She replies, "Yes I am busy. I have a pervious engagement." Addie places the phone in her purse walking out her flat door to start crossing items off her "To Do" list.

Malcolm barely listens to Jamie as he talks about tactics for the party. He's imaging later tonight having Addie under him moaning his name then his phone alerts him of a text massage. Jamie notices Malcolm face change from pleasure to pain. "What's wrong, boss?" Malcolm looks up to Jamie, "Nothing." He looks at the picture Addie's cellphone notices she's planning on going to a dinner party. "I'm just thinking about doing something tonight. Let's go to the coffee shop for lunch today, yeah?" Jamie looks at his boss suspiciously, "Yeah. Okay."

Addie spends the morning crossing items off her "to do" list. Sitting in her usually booth she orders her food she starts her laptop and makes the call she was dreading to make. "Hey, mom." "It took you long enough to call me," answers her frustrated mother. Addie was Karen's youngest child. She worried about her daughter after she lost her little family in such a horrible way. Addie rolls her eyes but answers with a happy sarcastic tone "Thanks. I love you too. As you can see I'm alive and well." Karen ignores the sarcastic tone. They talked for almost twenty minutes about family, friends and her mother's cat until Addie sees Malcolm walk in. "Mom, I have to go. Give my love to dad for me." She closes the laptop before her mother could give her a proper goodbye. Malcolm walks up to the booth then sits across from her. Pushing her laptop to the side then moving her plate of food away she places her hands on the top of the table. "Good afternoon Mr. Tucker." With a wicked grin eyes turn to liquid steal "I'm more fucking concern about having a good fucking evening…with you." She couldn't deny she was attracted to this man. His smile, expressive eyebrows and vulgar talk, made her even more attracted to him. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to run from him, but she had to play this out see how far she could push him. She watches his long finger hit the top of the table when he said "good fucking evening" had her mind wondering about those hands touching her, and if he could make her come with those fingers alone. She notices he stop talking looking into his molten eyes, "Tell me Mr. Tucker…what did you plan to do with me?" He notices her looking at his hands before she asked the question it woke his body up from is rest. Looking into her eyes with a wicked grin, "I would invite you over to my home, cook you dinner followed by dessert proved by you on my couch. After you are satisfied with my tongue," he holds up his two fingers, "and these two fingers then I'll lead you to my bedroom. There in the lion's den your voice will slowly be lost from moaning and screaming my name. Then I'll wake you in the morning for more. I'll even provide some breakfast." He reaches for her hand slowly brings her warm hand to his soft lips then places a gentle kiss on it. Excitement fills Addie's body she licks her lips, "That does sound very tempting Mr. Tucker, but typically I don't spend a night at my lover's home." He watches her lick her lips he wonders what they taste like. Seeing the playfulness in her eyes he bits his lower lip then says, "Oh I think you would be too tired to slip away from the lion's den." She gives a small laugh and sitting back in her seat she sees someone looking right at her and Malcolm. Shaking her head, "I think we have been found out Mr. Tucker and he's heading this way." Malcolm turns to see Jamie walking up.

Jamie walks up eyeing Addie wondering who she was and why Malcolm was talking to her. "Malcolm." "Jamie, give me a mo. Get us a place to sit." Jamie nods to Malcolm, "Yeah, I'll be your little errand boy Mal." Malcolm turns to Jamie, "Thank you darling, love you." Malcolm turns back to Addie, "So what time are you going to arrive at my home?" Wanting to say, "I'll be there for eight," because her curiosity was peak wondering if he could fill this premonition; however, "I really do have to go to the party tonight it's for a friend. Which is too bad. You have peak my interest Mr. Tucker." She gathers her things placing them in her bag while starting to slide out the booth seat her phone starts to ring. "You do paint a very vivid picture. Which by the way I would like to see come true." She glances at her phone turning her attention back too Malcolm, "Good day, Mr. Tucker." Addie lifts her phone to her ear walking out the café. Malcolm eyes follow her out the café and down the sidewalk. It was undeniable that he wanted her needed to feel her skin against his. It had been awhile since he had someone in his bed. Jamie walks up with two cups of tea, "Who is she?" He reaches for the cup, "Thank you dear." He was going to avoid that question entirely.


End file.
